Sasuke
by SadUchiha
Summary: Sasuke has been brought back before he could reach the clutches of Orochimaru and he's none too happy about it. Sasuke is forced to go back to school 2 weeks later by his older brother Itachi. How will Sasuke act to Naruto now that he's back?


**Sasuke**

**By:**

**Hot-Pink-Emo-Hearts**

In Darkness We Shall Fall

In Love We Shall Not Follow

To The Depths Of The End Of The World

Till The End Of Time

Forever There

Unloved Unsung and Unremembered

There is but one place in this world that where I slumber I am in comfort I am in peace. I am resting, alone. I am free of the world I am free of them I am here, listening to the soothing sounds undisturbed by the light of day. This is my sanctuary.

All is freedom all is good all is right with the world…

Silence…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The infuriating sound of my alarm clock, I buried my face in my pillow and hit the clock with my hand trying to turn it off. All I managed to do was slap at it. "Damn." I cursed to myself peeking out from the cushiony pillow. This time I turned it off. "Not yet." I put my face back in the pillow.

Five minutes had passed I was still on my bed I didn't think I should have to wake up at 6:30 in the morning. That was just so uncalled for. Why not 7? 7:30? No it had to be 6:30. Some mornings I felt like taking the alarm clock and throwing it against the wall and watch it break into a hundred pieces. I would only get in trouble for that.

I was just about to slip back into a peaceful sleep and be dead to the world then I heard a knock on my door. Not a light knocking but a rather loud one. "Sasuke its time to get up." I heard the voice on the other side of the door say. I said nothing. "Sasuke!" I'm not listening. This time my room was invaded, the dark figure stood at the foot of my bed. "Sasuke don't make me drag you down the stairs. I don't want a repeat of last week." I was still unresponsive. Then I felt the covers being snatched off my body. "Sasuke up now!"

I don't want to face them." I finally said.

"I know you haven't had the most pleasant memories of the past few weeks but even so you have to go to school. Do you want the social worker to take you away?"

"No…"

"Then get out of bed and get dressed." The figure left my room.

Of course he would play that card being one of the most respected teachers he couldn't ruin his reputation by saying his little brother failed school and was taken away because he refused to go to school.

I sighed and got off my bed I looked at the cluttered mess my room was in. I haven't cared much what happened to it lately. I had been through a lot. I rubbed the place between my neck and shoulder, where my bandage had been, the work I had done there has healed since then.

Down the stairs I walked feeling every agonizing step, each one was a step closer to the damned daily ritual that cursed me. The weeks before I had taken matters into my own hands. I was given an offer one I could not refuse, a life choice that would not only affect me but my friends and family as well. I took the offer and ran away the promise of more power even though it was in another place and bad things would happen to me, I didn't care. I just didn't care. My mind was set on this I was so close but then I was stopped. He stopped me from completing my mission on life MY life. Who does he think he is? Playing hero as usual. I wish I could have killed him…

"Look who made it down stairs its my little brother."

"Don't start Itachi."

"Calm down and eat your breakfast its going to be a long day for the both of us."

Long day? I thought for a moment as he put a plate in front of me. Why a long day? Couldn't be because I haven't been in school the past two weeks could it? No, that's not it.

"Did you study Sasuke?" Itachi asked sitting down with his coffee.

"Study?" I looked at him strangely.

"Remember you have a test today. I gave you the materials to catch up on a few days ago. But don't worry you'll do fine you always do." Itachi took a sip of coffee.

Oh goody my first day back and I have a test. I guess I haven't paid much attention to the work I was suppose to be doing my mind has been elsewhere mostly on the things that concerned me.

"Don't forget to put your things in your backpack if you haven't already. I expect you have half of your work done to turn into your teachers today."

"Yeah I did that last night." I poked at the food on my plate.

"Eat your breakfast Sasuke I'll get my things and wait for you."

I watched Itachi leave the kitchen and walk in the next room. I know what he was doing without looking. He would get his case and grab his keys then he'd walk out the door and wait on me. I should be nicer he does take care of me but I don't feel grateful anymore I don't feel like I use to anymore. Too many things have happened in such a short time. I finished my breakfast, because I know I'll need it today, grabbed my bag and walked out the door. "Right on time." Itachi got in his car as I followed doing the same. And now it's back to school. I can hear them talking about me already. I can feel the whispers behind my back. I expect all eyes to be on me. "Try to cheer up just a little. I hate to see you walk in the school looking like that."

I looked at Itachi with the same unpleasant face the face of "I hate you" "I hate school" "I hate my friends"

"Look Sasuke I'm only doing this for the year to make some money. I'm not always going to be there to pick you up when you fall. You're going to have to learn how to take care of yourself and not make bad choices. I know your going to make mistakes…"

There it is! Mistakes! "Oh I'm so sorry if I'm not the perfect son! I'm a screw up!" I sulked.

"Sasuke, your still a child you will make mistakes but I don't want you to. I want you to do the things you wish for in life."

Yeah I'll just close my eyes and make a wish it'll all come true. I wanted to say it but I didn't want to hear another lecture from my brother.

We pulled up to the school's parking lot I looked at the building; my feet felt like lead weights. "Try to have a good day Sasuke." Itachi said getting out.

"I'll try." I wasn't so serious but I got out and started walking towards the building. As I got closer I knew everyone was looking at me, the whispering behind my back started and I just knew someone was going to start with me. I walked through the door and started down the hallway and then it happened…I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Sasuke how are you doing?" A concerned blonde asked.

"I'm fine." I said continuing on my way.

"I'm sorry about what happened. But everyone was worried about you especially me…you're my best friend."

"I'm fine Naruto." I was at my homeroom door wishing he would get off of me.

"Come on Sasuke don't ignore me we've already been through that I don't want to go chasing after you again." Naruto said.

"Chase after me again? Did you tell everyone your story of heroics?" I shrugged him off and entered the room.

Naruto just stood there looking at me with a sorrowful expression. He could stand there for a month looking at me like that and I still wouldn't care. "Give him a little time he'll come around." Itachi walked by Naruto giving him some encouragement. "Might have to make him warm up to you." Itachi walked down the hall to his room.

"How do I get Sasuke to warm up? He's always been such a cold person." Naruto wondered to himself and walked in the room also, taking a seat. I could feel him looking at me but all I did was look down and close my eyes. I ignored everything around me knowing the whispers wouldn't stop.

Meanwhile my brother Itachi stopped off at the teacher's lounge for a cup of coffee and a moment of quiet before entering a classroom soon to be filled with 16 loud teenagers making a mess of things and the worst kind of foul mouths. He poured coffee into his favorite cup and took a sip relaxing his mind, in doing so he failed to notice someone walk in the room with him.

"Hello Itachi un." Itachi opened his eyes and turned to see another teacher with long blonde hair part of it up in a high ponytail and wearing a pair of glasses to make him look sophisticated.

"It doesn't matter what you wear the students are still going to call you gay Deidara."

"They do not call me gay!" Deidara shouted.

"Your right. They all think you're a girl." Itachi smirked taking another sip of coffee.

"I'm not a girl un." Deidara looked down pouting.

A third teacher who took a look at Deidara joined them. "Don't let him get you down Deidara you are by far the best art teacher this school has seen."

"Really?" Deidara looked at him with a sorrowful expression.

"Yes."

"Thank you Sasori!" Deidara ran over wrapping his arms around the teacher and hugging him tightly.

"Would you mind loosening your grip Deidara?"

"Oh sorry yeah." Deidara let go.

Itachi shook his head. How could two teachers act like that? Well the one he acted like such a girl at times. "Damn sensitive…" He wanted to finish the sentence but he could feel eyes on him. Itachi's hair fell in his face shading his eyes.

"Were you going to say something yeah?" Deidara questioned trying to look at Itachi's face.

"No, nothing at all. I have to get to my room I have a test to give today." Itachi took his leave with a cup of coffee in hand just what he needed to get through the first period. He entered his room and sat down at his desk. "I hope today isn't going to be hell." He said to himself as he took out the tests. "Monday with Sasuke back…" Itachi found it strange that the only thing on his mind at the moment was his little brother, but then why wouldn't it be? He had never really took much thought into it but it was an awkward feeling that brushed over him.

The door opened and in came his class Itachi shook the thought from his head and stood ready to greet his first class of the day. As soon as everyone was settled he began. "Good morning…" Couldn't even finish his sentence before he was interrupted.

"Its not good its Monday!" Shouted a disobedient student.

Itachi's expression didn't change. "I hope you studied over the weekend you have a test today."

"Aw man!"

"My brain isn't working."

"I forgot to study!"

"Put your things away the sooner you start the sooner you'll be through." He handed out the tests and sat back down. Itachi almost smiled at the pleasure of handing out a test on a Monday. It was cruel yes, but it kept them busy and not bothering him.

Itachi was thankful Sasuke wasn't in his class this period but he would be there at the end of the day. He relaxed during this quiet time putting his mind to other tasks laid before him on the desk

All was quiet during the changing of classes until… "Leave me alone!" I shouted in the hallway. Itachi listened to the voice. "That's Sasuke." He sighed dreading the end of the day when he would be in class.

"Damn it Naruto leave me alone!" I pushed Naruto away.

"But Sasuke I just want to talk to you. You are my friend and I'm worried about you."

I glared back with my now red eyes at the blonde. "I'm fine." I turned and

"Your not fine." Naruto said and departed in another direction.

The time was here, last period of the day, I would be headed for Itachi's class. He wasn't the only one Naruto would also be attending along with other people who I wouldn't want to see.

The bell rang as everyone gathered everything and walked down the halls to their last class of the day. I drug behind slowly looking down at the floor as I walked. Everyone else passed me by even though they weren't ignoring me. I heard the whispers, all the talking in the background. I couldn't help but hear it faint as it was to me now.

Itachi sat at his desk watching them walk in one by one expecting to see me any minute. Instead of me being the first in class I was the last. I walked in the doorway just as the bell rang. "Hello Sasuke." I stood there for a moment. "Why don't you go sit down?" I looked at Itachi with a pissed expression and went to my desk. Itachi knew it was against the policy for me to be using the sharingan he'd have to discuss this later. Right now he had tests to give out. "I'm going to catch hell this period." Itachi thought to himself. "Okay you know the drill, put your things away you have a test today. I hope all of you studied." Itachi began to hand out the papers. It went rather well no one complained. All he heard was the rustling of papers as they were passed back.

Itachi wasn't sure or not if he could sit back down. He had a feeling something was going to happen. He looked over at me as I stared down at my paper like I had forgotten all the answers. Everyone else was quiet and scribbling down answers in the blanks.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO DO THIS FING TEST?!"

Everyone stopped to turn and look at me. "Sasuke! Go wait for me outside!" Itachi pointed to the door. He clearly heard me mumble something as I walked by. Sounded along the lines of: "Screw you Itachi."

"Oh Sasuke…" Naruto watched as I walked out the door.

"Work on your tests. If you finish early I'll give you free time. Remember I can hear you." Itachi walked out the door as well shutting it behind him. He looked at me leaning against the wall. "First of all Sasuke where did you pick up that language?"

"What's it to you?" I asked.

"Because I don't say that. I want to know where you go it." Itachi inquired.

"Around." I made a face.

"Second you know your not suppose to use sharingan inside the school." Itachi said.

"Why not? You do that's why a lot of the time you wear those glasses." I said.

Itachi was trying not to get mad with me. "You know better than that. But I'll let it slide this once. I know you're still mad about what happened but it's not an excuse to act up in class. I'm not gong to get angry and I'm not going to send you to the office."

"Then what are you going to do?" I huffed. "You can't do anything to me."

"I'll make you sit in the art room with Deidara." Itachi said.

My expression changed. "Not in there with that he/she!"

"Sasuke I'm warning you. This is the only warning your going to get. I want you to go back in there, sit down and do your test. I'll have a talk with you when we get home." Before I could say a word, "I mean it Sasuke. One more outburst from you and you'll be spending time over there." Itachi nodded towards the door across from him.

"Fine." I said and went back in the room.

Itachi stood in front of his desk and watched me go back to my desk and pick up the pencil. Naruto looked at me. "Come on Sasuke don't do this."

"Shut up Naruto."

"What do I have to do? What is it going to take to get the Sasuke I knew back? He's just not the same anymore. What happened to you Sasuke?" Naruto thought to himself.

Itachi's class had a little free time for finishing early to talk amongst themselves, read, and do what they wanted so long as it didn't get too loud. I just sat at my desk wishing this day would be over. Naruto decided it would be useless trying to talk to me. It would only prove to be yelled at again. Maybe later when I go home would be good or the weekend. For now he'd have to let it go and worry.

The bell rang everyone picked up they're things and left the room happily. The end of a Monday school day was a great feat. I sighed and slowly grabbed my backpack and stood up. "You ready to go home?" Itachi asked.

"Hardly."

"Come on." Itachi put a hand on my shoulder and walked me out. He locked the door then walked out of the building. I looked over as he walked to the parking lot and saw Naruto walking home by himself. It was usual he always walked home alone. Itachi opened the car door. "Get in." I got in knowing I was in trouble. Half of me didn't care but half of me did. Itachi got in and drove home. I sat in the back thinking about what was to come.

Once home I was headed to my room upstairs. "Sasuke back down here." Itachi stood at the stairs. "I said I have to talk to you. Go sit on the couch." I left my bag on the step and went to the couch. Itachi sat down. "Okay Sasuke you won't tell me where you got that from so I'll tell you this, don't let me catch you saying that or anything like that again. Its not only me there are other people around who will tell me." I made a face and looked at the floor. "Like I said about the second matter I'll let it slide. The sharingan is only to be used outside the school. And lastly you're going to have to get over it."

"WHAT?! How do you expect me to just get over it that easily?? I can't say oh well I could have gone there and gotten more powerful but I was brought back! I can't! You don't even understand."

"I understand what great lengths one will go through to get stronger. That's not the way."

"You suck Itachi. Make me go back to school, put me in the hospital and you tell me what to do all the time. I'm sick of it. I would have been better off." I said.

"You would have gotten yourself killed. Your not strong enough yet."

"I would have been if I could have gone!!" I shouted.

"You sound like a child. Hn you are a child."

"ITACHI!!" I jumped up lunging at him.

Itachi had me pinned down on the couch in a second. "Foolish little brother. I'm trying to talk to you but your acting too childish to listen." Itachi kind of liked the way I looked as I struggled underneath. "You must work harder to achieve your goals."

"Get off of me! Damn it Itachi you're hurting me!"

"See even now your still too weak." Itachi smirked letting me go. "You can go to your room now. But think about what I said."

I frowned at Itachi and ran up to my room closing and locking the door. "He doesn't understand anything. He was the gifted child he got everything handed to him. I'm still in school. I hate you Naruto for bringing me back."

Itachi decided to go take a long hot bath to sooth away the stress of a Monday. He walked in the bathroom and shut the door. "He'll never learn." Itachi shook his head running the water. "He'll get killed running off doing stupid things." When the water was ready Itachi pulled off his clothes and stepped into the tub. He leaned back letting the water relax his muscles. "I'll have to teach him." He let his mind drift. Even at this state the image of me pinned on the couch entered his mind. Itachi, with his eyes closed, almost smiled at this.

I knew tomorrow wouldn't be any better. It would only be another long agonizing day for me. More whispers, more talking and more of Naruto annoying me through the day. I didn't even bother to go downstairs for dinner. "I don't care." I said to myself and climbed on my bed. "Maybe I can run away again… and this time they won't bring me back." I closed my eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep with that as my last thought.


End file.
